Max's baby What is their kid gonna be like?
by mattygirl10
Summary: Max pregnant? See what happens as the flock takes care of a pregnant Max and when the baby is born. Major FAXNESS!
1. Did you feel that?

**Hey guys!! So check this. A lot of people write about Max and Fang having sex and Max getting pregnant blah blah blah. But then I had a bit of an epiphany. BAM! No one ever had Max hugely prego and/or when she has the baby. (Not that I've read anyway. And no, 10 years AFTER doesn't count.) So I'm going to start this up when Max is around 4 months pregnant. (And the baby grows quicker so she's 4 months pregnant and the baby is at the stage a completely human baby would be at about 7 months. So about another month and the baby's fully developed.) Now enough of that! Without further ado…**

_**MAX'S POV**_

"_**Ughhhh," I groaned rolling over to my other side as the painfully bright sun tried to scorch my eyelids. **_

_**I tensed as I felt someone pull up behind me but relaxed immediately as Fang's familiar hand started stroking up and down my arm. I opened my eyes and sat up painfully slow. I took in the scene around me. We were in an old hotel, one of those ones that you rented by the hour. A/N Hehe pay by the hour…Ahem. Moving on.**_

_Fang and I were sharing a room and the other kids were sharing the room next door that had 2 queen beds in it. I looked down at Fang. He looked up at me, still half asleep, and smiled gently. He was wearing a pair of sweat pants from out trip to Wal-Mart yesterday but no shirt. I had confiscated that the night before because all of my clothes had started to become way too uncomfortable to sleep in. Ugh and pants. Just the thought made my abdomen hurt. _

_I looked down at my stomach and absently began rubbing circles on it when the baby kicked. I sucked in a sharp breath. "Gah, that was a hard one," I panted out between short breaths._

_Fang sat up instantly, all traces of sleepiness forgotten, and put his hands on either side of my face. "Are you ok?" He asked and I tried to compose myself. I had already gotten over my try-to-be-tough-every-second-of-the-day-around-fang thing so I didn't try to hide how much that kick had hurt. _

_Could I kick Eraser ass without flinching? Yup. Could I fly for hours with broken limbs and never shed a tear? Oh yeah. Did I whimper when a 3 pound baby kicked my stomach? Apparently._

"_I'm fine. I think she kicked me in the bladder." I looked up at him and smiled. "It doesn't help that I have to pee." I finished with a laugh as I stretched up to kiss him. _

"_Yes, he _just got excited 'cause Daddy's awake." Fang chuckled to himself as he bent down to meet my lips with his own. I loved how we could do this; tease each other. He always said it was a boy and me a girl. I don't know. But it was fun to try and one-up each other on why we were right.

After a few seconds of kissing, my stomach twisted sharply and I jumped up and scrambled for the bathroom. Fang was right behind me and held my hair as I was hit with the everyday morning sickness.

I pushed up from the floor after a minute and went to brush my teeth when I heard Fang chuckle. My good mood had vanished when I threw up so I looked up at him sharply in the mirror where he was standing behind me. "What!" I barked at him.

He looked down at me and stopped laughing with a huge amount of effort. "And so it begins," he said and nodded to the toilet before a laugh escaped him again.

"Don't give me that! It's your fault in the first place that I even _get_ morning sickness, you bastard! Now go away!" Fang smiled to himself as he walked out of the bathroom and shut the door softly behind him. **A/N My sister was like that when she was pregnant and I always thought it was really funny. Blamed her husband for everything :D**

When he shut the door, I began peeling off my clothes to take a shower and turned to look at myself in the mirror. From the back you couldn't even tell I was pregnant. But when I turned to the side it looked like I had a basketball hidden under my, well usually Fang's, t-shirt. My appetite had grown (yes, that's possible) but I didn't look like I had gained any weight. But I hadn't lost any either, so I guessed that was good.

Fang had tried to convince me to go to a doctor and just have things checked out but the thought made my skin crawl.

He had changed over the last few months. Everyone had noticed. He was never as closed-off anymore and when he touched or held me, it was as if it was instinctual and didn't think twice about it. His face lit up every time the baby did something but he was still waiting to get to feel the baby himself.

I got into the shower with my head still whirling so I didn't even hear anyone come in the bathroom until the shower door opened and Fang stepped in. I gasped and got shampoo in my eyes. So of course I started scrambling around trying to find the washcloth while muttering "ah, ah, ah" until a pair of strong hands caught me and washed my eyes out.

When I finally opened my eyes, I looked up at Fang who was grinning at me. I blushed. Not only had I just looked like an idiot scrambling for a washcloth but we were both standing there completely naked. Yes, the man had gotten me pregnant and I still blushed. He saw my shyness and pulled me against him as best he could, albeit my belly sticking out.

I sighed in contentment as his arms found their way to my lower back and started messaging where my back was always sore from lugging this kid around. I put my arms around his neck and laid my head on his chest.

It was there, standing with my eyes closed and the water pouring down on us, that I felt her kick. Fang felt me jump and pulled away a bit to look at me. His eyes were huge.

"Was that you or him?" He asked and his eyes, still wide, were glued to my swollen stomach. I pulled one of his hands off of my waist and put it to the right side of my stomach where she had kicked. He looked like he was concentrating, as if he could get the baby to kick by sheer willpower. I was staring at him as he stared at my stomach, so I saw the exact moment the baby kicked his hand.

It was a soft, tentative nudge, but it was definitely her. Fang's eyes looked like they were about to drop out of his head before a huge smile lit up his face. He bent down and kissed my belly before standing up and kissing me with about as much passion as either of us could muster.

Just so you know, we hadn't had sex for months. Just the couple of times until we found out I was pregnant. It went from Fang being Mr. Hot-and-Heavy to Nope-Not-Anymore. Which sucked. Now if you haven't been pregnant, you won't understand but you get turned on soooo much more when you're "with baby" as Nudge refers to it as. So you can imagine my frustration when I couldn't do a damn thing about it. He was always the one to stop when things got too involved and he didn't disappoint. After my hands had started drifting down over the lean muscles in his neck and back, he shivered and pulled away. I glared up at him before yanking the door open and stumbling my way out of the shower.

I wrapped a towel around me and walked out into the room, hearing his laughter fade as I shut the door behind me.

I was standing there thinking of what to wear, when a knock sounded on the door. I swear, I must have jumped 6 feet in the air. I didn't even have time to compose myself before Angel walked in.

"Mornin' Max!" She squealed and ran over and gave me a hug. Well as best she could anyway. Her little arms could no longer reach all the way around and her head rested on top of my stomach.

"Hey, sweetie," I smiled. She just stood there for a minute, like she was giving the baby a hug too.

"Hey Baby!" She called into my stomach, earning a hard kick in response. "Oh, Max, I'm so sorry!" She said when she saw me flinch.

"That's ok, Ange, she's kicking everyone today," I said earning a huge smile from her.

"I know. I heard when she kicked Fang." She then turned her attention to my stomach and spoke right to it with a look on her face that a prison warden might wear. "Now listen up Baby." I swear to you she was wagging her finger at my belly. "Aunt Angel loves you but you can't go around hurting Max anymore. Hmph." And with that, she stuck her chin in the air and marched out of the room. I stared after her for a second before collapsing down onto the bed in a fit of giggles.

I was there for a minute when Fang came up behind me and murmured "What's so funny?" Recalling Angel's face to my mind made me fall over with a fresh wave of laughter until my sides began to hurt and Fang looked like he was questioning my mental health.

So of course I only laughed harder.

_Ok guys now tell me what you think. I thought this would be a little different. And no, the characters cant really be OOC or not because we don't know what they would be like in this situation; so don't tell me if Fang is too "happy" or whatever. Also, tell me if you like the way I started it (in the middle of the pregnancy.) or if you would like me to do a separate one with the night Max got pregnant._


	2. Hormones and Humor

"**GAZ! IG! OPEN THIS FREAKING DOOR **_**NOW!"**_** I screamed, pounding on the guys door. The girls had already gone across the street to the Waffle House but me and Fang were having trouble prying these two out of bed.**

**Just as I was about to kick the door in, Fang came up behind me, picked me up, and set me to the side. He then preceded to pull a card out of his back pocket and slide it in the slot. He opened it and bowed to me with a sarcastic smirk on his face. "After you, my love." I shot him a death glare which just made his smile grow more pronounced. **

**I walked into the stuffy room and saw that Gazzy was still completely passed out. I could hear Iggy in the bathroom, in the shower from the sounds of it. I walked over to Gazzy and poked him once. **

**Twice. **

**Three times. **

**No movement.**

**I smiled to myself and flipped him off the bed in a tangle of mattress and sheets. **

"**WHAT THE H-"**

"**GAZZY! WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"**

**He scrambled to his feet, looking around frantically. His gaze finally rested on me, standing with hands on hips, and smiled at me sheepishly before turning to Fang.**

"**Another moody morning?" He stage whispered this but of course I could hear it. Fang simply nodded, other wise expressionless; I guessed to not piss me off anymore.**

"**I'll see you at the restaurant," I mumbled as I stalked out the door.**

**_________________________________________________________**

**FANG'S POV**

**Me and Iggy were the last at the table. I sat down across from Max, who was studiously ignoring me. Oh well. She'd forgive me sooner or later. Probably sooner when she needed something but was too lazy to get it herself. I smiled to myself as bits and pieces of the last few months flitted across my eyelids, remembering how moody-or **_**more**_** moody- Max had gotten. **

**FLASHBACKS:**

"_**Max. Will you calm down? You're gonna dig your way to China in another few minutes if you don't stop pacing. Or for God's sake at least start a new path and stop torturing that grass." We were in the middle of a clearing outside of Arizona and me and Max were the only ones still awake. **_

_**She stopped her pointless pacing and glared at me before mumbling something along the lines of "…get me some damn food." **_

"_**We ate an hour ago, Max," I said and was trying my hardest to keep from laughing at her murderous glare when she realized I was right.**_

_**She made no attempt at a comeback; she simply stopped pacing and asked: "Why don't you just shut the hell up and sleep? God, when did you become so much MORE annoying? I didn't think that was possible for you."**_

_**I only chuckled to myself and closed my eyes, not even bothering to reply.**_

_*** * ***_

"_**Gazzy! Shut it! Do you want to wake Max up?!" Gazzy, Angel, Iggy and I were sitting in Dr. Martinez's living room. It was about 3 a.m. and Max had gone to bed hours ago and Nudge had fallen asleep against my shoulder within the last half hour. Gazzy had one of his "talent" episodes and had sent us into coughing fits and him into a loud round of laughing. I was trying to keep everyone else quiet and shut him up; while I thought it was hilarious, I reeeeeaaally didn't want to wake up Max.**_

_**But of course she did anyway.**_

_**My back was to the door that led down the hall to rooms but I felt my back tense as her stealthy body came to a halt right behind me. I turned my head and tilted it up, letting my eyes rake over her half naked body in the process. She had gone to bed in shorts and a tank top but had sometime ditched it for the black t-shirt I had left in our room. It hung right over her hips, just grazing the tops of her thighs and concealing all of her curves except for the one on her belly. But all of this was taken lightly when I saw her face.**_

_**Her hair was half out of her ponytail and she had dark purple shadows under her maddeningly beautiful brown eyes. **_

_**Brown eyes that were suddenly boring into mine with fury.**_

_**I raised my eyebrows in a way that apologized and at the same time asked her why she was THIS pissed.**_

_**Her face relaxed into a bright smile while her eyes stayed mad. I suddenly wished she'd kept up the pissed-off glare. The smile was creepy.**_

"_**Ya'll have been at this for four hours," she said, her voice all sugar and honey. "You know how much sleep I've gotten, Fang? Try and guess." The smile was still in place and it seemed to twist her face strangely.**_

"_**Um…none?" I guessed. She broke into a wide grin and clapping her hands enthusiastically.**_

"_**All hail to the mighty Fang. Nothing gets passed you, does it?" She asked and rolled her eyes. She finally turned her glare to the others and even Iggy flinched a little when he felt her gaze on him. "Its not our fault you're hormonal, don't take it out on us," he mumbled, earning a tart slap on the back of the head from Max's hand. I snickered at his facial expression and Max's hand hit the back of my head as well. **_

"_**Ow! What the f-hell was that for?!" **_

"_**For laughing at Iggy. Now I'm going to bed. If I come back in here, it's going to be with duct tape, chloroform, or a gun, depending on how much longer ya'll keep me up." And with that, she turned around and strode out of the room, hair swinging wildly and hips swinging furiously.**_

"_**Thanks a whole hell of a lot, Gazzy," Iggy said, still rubbing his head, and sent us all into another round of laughter that we had to muffle with pillows.**_

_* * *_

_I was laying in bed watching TV, Max curled up against my side, when the door to our room opened. The doorway was empty for a second before Nudge poked her head around the frame. "Is she asleep?" The whisper was so quiet that I could barely hear it even with my raptor hearing. The hand that had unconsciously been smoothing Max's hair, moved to my mouth to stop the laughter that threatened to take me at the look on Nudge's face. She looked…terrified._

_Her eyes were wide, the classic deer-in-the-headlights expression, as she crawled into the room. Her and Max had gone at it earlier over something stupid and Nudge had been totally freaked out. She had even suggested that they get Max's head checked out for insanity issues. _**(A/N Hehe Max needs a mental institution)**

_The only flock member willing to take the abuse Max's hormones pushed out was me, and mostly because I thought it was so damn funny. But the other kids stayed out of her way. "She's asleep," I assured her with a grin and my hand found its way back into Max's hair._

_Nudge seemed to breathe out a sigh of relief before a questioning look dawned on her features. "Have you felt the baby move yet?" I shook my head no at her and she seemed to frown slightly. _**(A/N Remember, this is a flashback so Fang hasn't felt the baby kick yet. Just wanted to clear that up.)**

"_Max won't let me and Angel do anything." I raised one eyebrow and she blushed slightly, pulling her legs up under her chin, but explained anyway. "We're _girls,_ Fang. You're a guy so it's different but we're into all of this baby stuff." She sighed and looked at Max's stomach, covered only by her navy blue tank top. "I'll bet I could even tell what sex the baby is by just touching her tummy…" she whispered to herself, frustrated, before getting up and slipping from the room, only turning back to whisper a goodnight._

END FLASHBACKS

I shook my head to clear it and looked up to see Max with her head cocked to the side and a questioning look on her face. I smiled slightly and shook my head before digging into the food someone had set in front of me.

With a slightly frustrated huff, she got up and headed to the drink dispenser, unaware that I was behind her until I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. She almost dropped her cup but scrambled for and caught it before turning in my arms to look up at me.

A small smile curved up the corners of her mouth but I could see she was trying to force it down. She was trying to stay pissed but she was a sucker for my smile.

She finally gave in and a small yet sweet smile lit her features. She put her arms around my neck and reached up on her tippy toes to kiss me. I kissed her back for a moment before realizing this wasn't really appropriate for public. I moved my hands from the small of her back to grip her waist and pull a little away.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw an old couple staring at us, Max in particular, as we stood in the way of them refilling their cups.

I chuckled slightly and she smiled in response before I turned away.

Max may be hormonal but she was still sweet and _Max_ whenever Fang got her to relax.

He turned back to her and saw the old woman looking between me and Max's stomach before Max turned on her and snarled, "Why don't you take a picture? You can show it to all of your friends at the nursing home," before grabbing my hand and stomping to the table.

The thoughts of Max's sweetness came back to me. Well, I thought to myself, at least she had her moments.

**(Ok guys, sorry it took so long but I now have the next five chapters written and I'll update once a day. But only if you like it and I get some reviews. If you don't like it, don't review. ****But if you **_**do **_**like it, leave a girl some love. :) Oh, and if something doesn't make sense, send me a message and I'll be glad to clarify)**

**-Matty****


	3. You get to name her

**(Ok guys, FAXNESS chapter for ya here and baby-talk. Then we get some action later. Then suspense. Then more FAXNESS. But we're talking some major chapters til then. BUT! I already have 'after Max has the baby' written ;) )**

MAX POX

It was about 6pm and I looked down at the sparse vegetation below us that shouldn't really be called vegetation at all. We were flying back to my Mom's house cause Fang wanted her to 'check things out'. I rolled my eyes at the memory of that conversation. It was probably the first time he had gotten worried and pleading looking.

Of course, I knew he'd deny it ever happening.

Now how did the whole flying thing work when your as hugely pregnant as I am? Well I'll tell you. You yell a lot, until your boyfriend gives in with poor grace. Well and a bruised shin where you kick him…but let's not get into that right now.

Even though we'd only been flying for about an hour, my stomach was hurting for resisting gravity and my wings were aching from the extra weight I was carrying.

Fang, who's been watching me like a hawk, noticed.

_How clever, Max. Fang a hawk. You're quite the wit._ I ignored the Voice, not even thinking up a response in my head.

"Guys, we're calling it a night!" Fang had to yell over the wind to get the attention of the Flock, but they heard and immediately slowed down to let us catch up.

"Town back about 20 miles and you're Mom's is about another hour so our safest bet is the town," Iggy said when we came to a stop.

"Let's just sleep here." I looked down at the ground where there was a formation of rocks that made a little shelter.

"Max, that's crazy." I looked up at Fang and saw a look of patience. But it was wearing thin. "You're 4 months pregnant. The last time we saw your mom she said with the rate you're developing, you'd be able to deliver at 5 months. That's _one _freaking month, Max. Rocks in a desert isn't a very good idea. I'll carry you of you can't…"

I let his voice trail off into the back of my head as I started to descend to the rocks. I heard his protests but ignored him anyway, determined to tough it out after weeks of comfy hotels.

* * *

Fang wasn't happy. We had lit a fire and were seated around it, digging through our backpacks for our food. Fang was choosing to ignore me, only looking at me long enough to shrug his jacket off and give it to me, before sitting on the opposite of the fire.

I knew he thought I was just being difficult, but really. I was fine and he was being unnecessarily mean. I stood up slowly and walked to sit down next to him. He moved a little to the left but I was just as stubborn as he is, so I followed.

After a couple of minutes, he let out a deep breath, releasing all of his tension and let his arm come around me.

"I win." I grinned up at him and he scowled back. He couldn't stay mad at me anymore. Not that he was ever really good at it in the first place.

Suddenly, feeling very tired and very pregnant, I shifted to the ground, laying my head in Fang's lap and propping my legs up on the rock in front of me. His hand came up and smoothed my hair down into a semi-tame position before resting it on top of my belly.

I was partly asleep when I heard him whisper, "I'll take watch, Ig. You go to sleep" and Iggy's whispered reply. I was relaxing back into sleep when a sudden thought struck me. I opened my eyes and saw Fang's eyes roaming the desert, while his hand maintained its soothing rubbing motion.

My voice, when I spoke my thought, came out as a whisper: "What do you want to name it?"

___________

FANG'S POV

I scanned the desert, but my focus was mainly on the hand on Max's stomach. Every once in a while, I felt a tiny kick and I tried to figure out if that had been an elbow or hand or what.

Another nudge.

That _definitely_ felt like a f-

"What do you want to name it?" I dropped my eyes to Max and found hers open wide.

"I don't know…what about you?" She seemed to deliberate for a moment before grinning devilishly. "You get to pick her name."

I was momentarily shocked by her eagerness and let it slide that she insisted the baby was a 'her'.

"Why? A name is a powerful thing and she's gonna be stuck with it for the rest of her life." It suddenly struck me just how truly important it was and I swallowed hard. She smiled at me, her brown eyes sparkling.

"That's why I want you to pick it," she said, still smiling. "You're her daddy." The name struck me, and I grasped that it was true. I was this baby's _daddy._ This baby, whether it be boy, girl, or bird, was mine.

"But you're her mom," I said, coming back to the conversation. She shook her head stubbornly and pulled my face down closer to hers.

She whispered the next words in my ear: "But that's just it. If there's one thing that's stronger than a mom's love for her daughter, it's a dad's love." Then her warm lips found mine. I kissed her back, gently moving my arms to around her waist and pulled her into a more upright position to deepen the kiss. Her arms wound around my neck and mine circled her waist, my hands resting on the small of her back.

She pulled away a few seconds later, only to lay her head on my chest, her legs curled around mine as she was halfway in my lap. She smiled up at me. "So pick." Her voice was teasing yet demanding. "And I don't want to hear another word about it until it's done."

The demanding tone was gone completely now, and she smiled up at me before laying her head down and closing her eyes. She was out in seconds.

I woke Iggy up a few hours later and fell almost instantly asleep as well, laying on the hard ground and pulling Max across my chest, off of the cold and hard dirt. She didn't even move, only sighed contentedly and stayed asleep. I smiled wryly. My last thought before drifting off into dreamland was, _she won't be waking up for a while._

But I was wrong.

When I woke up, it was completely dark.

And Max was gone.

**(Ooooh cliffy. MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Sorry. R&R please. Won't post more until I get some good reviews.)**

**Matty****


	4. Seeing Red

**(Ok guys, now everything gets pretty interesting. Thanks to all who've been watching this story develop and a special thanks to those of you that have reviewed. I HEART YOU!! Now, ON WE GO! OH!!!!! And a special thanks to Fake Jang! I officially heart you (: )**

FANG'S POV

I let my eyes range around, trying to peer through the darkness. The air was cold, but with dampness, like a cave. The feel of sand was gone and the wind was no longer detectable by ears. My hands were bound behind me and it felt like I was on a cold metal chair. I couldn't see _anything! _

"HELLO!" I didn't care that all of our training was came down to one thing: not to crack. But I didn't care. I didn't know where Max was and I was admittedly losing it.

"Stop screaming, Fang, I'm here." Max wasn't visible but her voice was unmistakable. She came from the right of me only a few feet, it seemed. My arms ached with pain as I tried to twist away from the restraints and go to her. I couldn't see her face but I didn't have to.

The voice was enough.

Her melodic voice was quiet, and the haunted sound reminded me of someone that was chained to the platform, waiting for the guillotine to drop, while paralyzed.

Like there was nothing else to do. No hope. And if there was no hope, why fight it? If all it was going to do was set you free long enough to get you ready to turn right back?

"Max, baby, what's wrong? What happened?" Even after she had gotten pregnant, I had never taken to nicknames. But now was different. I couldn't go to her, couldn't hold her or tell her with my eyes that it was ok. Damn, I couldn't even _see_ her. My armor was simply gone, leaving 15 year old Fang exposed.

It was quiet for so long that I felt a cold sweat break out on my forehead and my breathing increased. When she spoke again, she was whispering.

"I don't know what happened. I just woke up here. I knew you were here, but no one else. The Flock are MIA. But they only want us…I'm not sure how I know, but I do. They have me chained to this damn chair and the chains are cutting into my stomach. I already have bruises around my ankles from where my feet swelled." Her voice broke on the last word and I could hear her holding her breath, trying to keep from crying.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but all that came out was tears.

Tears for Max, for the pain she was in. Both mental and physical. But the main reason was frustration. Because I was so _close_ to her.

And I couldn't even hold her.

* * *

MAX'S POV

Fang's presence was extremely comforting. I didn't care that he was listening to me crying or that we were trapped in totally darkness. I only cared that they were hurting my baby. Every time I moved, she would kick out where the chains constricted. I knew I was going to be bruised. I cared because Fang was sitting mere feet away yet I couldn't put my head on his chest and feel his arms enclose me to him, a place that makes everything seem a little less bad.

"Max, I'm here." The sentence was short, but just the sound of his quiet, calm voice made the tears lessen. My heartbeat slowed and I took a deep breath.

When I was quiet, I could hear soft scraping noises. They got closer and closer to me. I started to panic again, but settled down when I realized Fang had moved his chair closer to me. Something, I think it was his knee, bumped against my side and I let out a strangled cry as the bruises under the chains were hit.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry!" Fang panted with the effort of dragging himself and moved his chair so we were shoulder to shoulder, only facing opposite directions.

"I'm fine," I whimpered and immediately sat up when I heard a door opening.

* * *

FANG'S POV

My back shot up straight at the sound of a key turning and a door creaking open. I moved the chair in front of Max, as if I could protect her from the confines of a damn chair. I was at their mercy.

And if the look on the man's face that stepped forward meant anything, they knew it.

He looked like he was barely old enough to drink, maybe nineteen or twenty. His deep black hair was cut short and gelled to his head. His features were very angular and his sky blue eyes were cold. And of course, he was wearing a lab coat.

When he spoke, the words weren't spoken cruelly, and his tone was muted, but it made me shiver slightly.

"Well the Infallible Max and the Deadly Fang. I'm so glad you could join us." The words were slightly sarcastic but held a tone that rang of utter boredom.

Max's voice however, rang of hatred and amusement. "Why," she snorted, "got a thing for pregnant girls?" She threw a pointed glance at her huge stomach before smiling mockingly sad at him. "Sorry to disappoint you, sweetie, but I don't do girls."

Fang had to suppress his smile. He knew how much it hurt a guy's ego to have someone call you a girl.

The whitecoat looked back at her for a moment with a hint of speculation in his eyes. He made no move to defend himself or to call on a comeback. He simply stared at her as if she hadn't spoken.

"How's your pregnancy going? Any morning sickness, cravings, movement?" What he did next sent me into uncontrollable urges to wring his neck. He walked up to Max and put his hand on her stomach and tapped hard, making her gasp out in the slight and sudden pain, before placing his hand over the spot he had thumped.

Waiting for the kick.

When it happened, he smiled.

I saw red. There was just something so…so…personal about that! And that was _my _baby, damn it. My fists clenched behind me and my breath quickened. I was trying to control myself but I saw Max shiver and cringe away and I couldn't stand it.

"Stop. Now." My voice, surprisingly, stayed low, but it dripped with fury. The whitecoat looked up at me and smiled. The bastard _smiled._

"I've know all about you, Jason Sanderson. Yes, that's your name. Born October 31, 1994 though you celebrate the fifteenth of September. You can disappear into some backgrounds, fly for greater amounts of time than the rest of the Flock, don't crack under extreme circumstances, and no known weaknesses." He smiled again. "Except one." And looked pointedly at Max.

I stared at him, trying to burn him with my hatred. He seemed unfazed however, as if he's been around that look for years and it no longer bothered him.

"What do you want?" Max practically snarled the question but I didn't look to see the accompanying expression.

I was staring at the whitecoat.

And he was staring back.

"Who are you," I asked, still staring into his cruel blue eyes.

His smile grew so large, like this was the question he had been waiting for.

"My name is Alec. Alec Sanderson."

Every scrap of emotion fell off of my face.

He was my brother.


	5. Please don't

_**(OMG guys I'm soooooo sorry its taken me this long to update. I've been busy with school and driver's ed. I just want you to know that I'm not abandoning you, I'm just busy ;) ONWARD!!)**_

_Last time: He was my brother._

The air around us was deadly calm, like it was holding its breath in anticipation for some reaction. Max was silent and I could feel her eyes looking at me, then him. As much as I hated to admit it, it seemed possible. That dark hair, sharp features, and just the annoying tendency our family members had of turning up evil, it seemed likely.

And I hated him for being so damn predictable.

He looked at me with a small smile on his face that I so wanted to knock off. Preferably with my fist. Or a truck.

Max was the first one to break the silence.

"So am I really supposed to be surprised? I have to say this whole evil family members thing is really getting old. What, did your evil master minds forget to eat their Wheaties or something? I mean, come on, can we be a bit more original?"

I could hear the anger in her sarcastic voice, but it was slightly off, like she was shaking.

"On the contrary, my dear Max, we're-"

"IM NOT YOUR DEAR ANYTHING!' I turned to look at her. She was shaking like a leaf but I could tell it was mostly from anger. Her clothes were damp with sweat and her ankles were swollen over the cords that bound them to the chair. Her beautiful face was tear stained but it wore a look of contempt.

Alec looked at her like a scolding teacher. "Max, you need to calm down." That damn smile would not come off his face! " We just want to talk. Have a nice little chat and you can be on your way. Well Fang can at least. You wont be leaving for a while."

* * *

MAX'S POV

"Huh?" My voice went quiet. I would do anything I could to get Fang out.

And he knew it.

"Max, don't you DARE!" He was suddenly livid as he caught up and his face showed his anger, but his eyes were pleading with me. I looked away. _He knows there's no way he could truly stop them anyway_. I looked back over at him. He was straining in his chair, like he was about to rip it to shreds. His eyes burned into mine and I tried to put everything into that look. All my fury, all of my physical and emotional pain, and lastly my love. I tried to keep my emotions usually to myself but now was not the time for being closed off. He stared back and took it all in, and he started struggling harder as he saw the reason behind it.

It was a look that said, _I love you. And I'm sorry but I have to do this._

I looked back at Alec and merely nodded my head. I know what you're thinking. Max's got a trick up her sleeve, right?

Wrong.

I was pregnant and I couldn't even feel my damn feet anymore. The circulation had cut off hours ago. My eyes were welling up with tears I was angrily trying to suppress. I wanted to save myself, sure. And I wanted to save my baby. I hadn't even seen his or her face yet but already loved it so much it hurt.

But I still loved Fang too.

And so there was nothing I could do. They would either kill Fang, which in turn would be killing me. They kill me to get the baby out. Or they flat out kill us both when one of Erasers, whom I'm sure are the guards, loses his temper at my snippy attitude.

I chose option 2.

At that moment, when the reality set in, I broke.

I didn't break into tears, I didn't start screaming or yelling or threatening. I retreated into my head, where there was no pain, no regrets, no Fang, no baby. It was just me, Max, in a blackness of silence and promises of peace.

And as I sank farther into the blackness, I didn't even feel the cords coming off of my ankles, the arms picking me up, or the ground hitting my back.

Alone in the blackness, I floated.

* * *

FANG'S POV

I saw the moment when Max had made the decision. She looked at me as I struggled against the restraints and I don't think she even noticed when a single tear ran down her tired face. The look held all of her emotions and seemed to scream _I love you. And I'm sorry but I have to do this._

I wanted to yell at her. I wanted to fight her like we used to do when life was easier, trying to get the better of each other. I wanted to hold her and tell her I was sorry, for her, for me, for everything that happened, is happening, and will ever happen.

But I couldn't move.

I watched as her eyes became unseeing, staring at the ground. Her tears stopped, and her face wore no expression. She was hiding within herself, in preparation of what was coming. We didn't even know what IT was, but Max did. She always had a way of knowing when something bad was about to go down.

Alec walked over and calmly took the restraints off of me. I didn't punch, kick, or say anything to him. I didn't even ask him what the hell kind of game he thought he was playing. I jackknifed to my feet and took one huge stride to Max's chair.

Her brown eyes were now closed, like she was sleeping. I untied the wire from around her puckered ankles and laid her arms on her stomach before picking her up and laying her on the floor.

"I'll be back, Jason." With that, Alec strode to a door that opened by something scanning his hand. He stepped into a box-like room and waited until the door closed by opening a second and disappearing.

I picked Max's body up halfway off the ground and slid in behind her, my back against a wall and Max's head on my chest.

"Max, you need to wake up. He's gone for now. You're not doing this! I don't care what they say, you are. Not. Doing. This. I _love_ you, Maximum Ride, does that not mean _anything_? And you're just going to crawl up into your head and leave me here?!" I was halfway shouting into her ear by this point. She sat still for so long that I wondered if she had passed out.

I closed my eyes and leaned back, feeling sore and exhausted and royally frustrated. I was drifting into an uneasy snooze when I felt Max stir. I opened my eyes in time to see her soft lips connect with mine. I closed my eyes again and held onto her.

And that was the last thing I felt before something struck me in the head and Max's small body was ripped away from me.

I felt another hit to my head, then everything went black.

_**(Reviews or no next chapter! Pleeeeeeeease???)**_


	6. Into the storm

**_(Hey guys sooooo sorry it's taken so long and this is extremelt short but I wanted you to have a look into whats going on in Max's head during her little zone-out. And this shit is important later so stick with me kids ;)_**

MPOV

In my head, I saw things. I saw me and Fang, going from the house in Colorado, out special night when it rained, to teasing each other about the baby's name. I saw it all, like what they say happens before you die. Hell, maybe I _was _dying. I started looking for the famous white light but then I thought, that's only to Heaven. Bird kids don't go to Heaven. So what about Hell? Do they have a sign there or something?

I waited…and waited…and waited…until I convinced myself I was not dying at the moment. The pictures swirled around in my head again. But this time, I was shocked. I had never met the person in these images, but I knew exactly who she was. I saw a little girl, about 2 years old, walking around in a little black Sunday dress. She was beautiful.

She was my daughter.

She had deep dark hair and brown eyes but pale as me.

But she was running away from me.

The image became clearer to me and took on a background. We were standing in a grimly lit field, surrounded on every side by deep oaks that looked like they had a sad story to tell as the angry wind whipped their branches into a flurry. The sky was deep gray and I could hear noises, like thunder, off in the distance.

Although I knew I wasn't really here, I couldn't help but shiver at the fake cold wind. I looked back out at the little girl and saw that she was ignoring the weather and skipping towards the deepest shadows of the woods, singing something softly that even my raptor hearing could barely pick up.

She turned around and I caught a look at her sweet little face. She was the spitting image of Fang and it made me go weak at the knees.

"Come on, Mommy!" I heard her call, and her innocent smile didn't falter as the rain started to fall.

I watched in horror as the rain grew denser and denser, trying to swallow up my baby from view. I moved my feet but they were moving extra slowly, like they were half-way submerged in mud.

I pushed on relentlessly, determined to keep an eye on her. But right then, lightning lit the sky to a brilliant light, and when I looked back around, she was gone.

"Baby?!" I called out. All I heard in response was her tinkling giggle and her "Come on, Mommy" trail to nothingness as it floated around in my head.

I moved around frantically, trying pointlessly to find her.

But she was gone.

I stood rock still as I felt the tears well up and I bit them back with iron strength.

_Lying never did anyone any good, Maximum._

But when I felt strong, smooth, familiar arms wrap around my now tiny torso, I let them fall.

I turned around and Fang merely tried to pull me against him. I pulled back though and looked at him. His face was incredibly serene and even as he gave me a gently smile and kissed my forehead.

I squeezed my eyes shut and leaned into him, burying my head into his chest. His warm hands were soothing on my rain-chilled back and I shivered. I was about to tell him everything. How I lost our daughter though I never really had her, how beautiful she was, how beautiful _he_ was…

When he leaned down and whispered in my ear:

"Wake up, Max."

**_(If anyone wants to partner up and be my beta on this, I'd appreciate it. I could use someone to kick my butt into shape and get these chapters out sooner. Let me know!!)_**

**_xoxo Madi_**


	7. Heartbeat

FPOV

Have you ever wanted to kill someone so much that the only thing that went through your mind was ways to carry up the body and the story you'll have for the cops?

I have.

It was there, sitting in that damned cold room and seeing Max shaking on the floor, that I really wanted to kill something. Or some_one._ Preferably the asshole I unknowingly have shared DNA with for my past eighteen years. Waking up after being hit over the head with a board didn't help my mood any either. I was back in the chair again and was trying to get out of the restraints when I saw Max clutch at her stomach protectively. One frustrated cry left my lips and a ghostly chuckle was the last thing I heard before the board connected with my head again.

_They really better stop that shit…_

MPOV

_What. The. Hell. _My eyes felt like they had been glued shut and I could feel pain reverberating through my limbs. My fingers felt like they were going to fall off and the baby was kicking the crap out of my stomach.

The baby.

My eyes flew open and I sat up so fast that my head spun the world into a blur of colors.

I grabbed my head and willed the dizziness to go away as the blurred shapes of my surroundings slowly came back into focus. I was sitting on a bug cushy table thingy and a white light was blindingly bright above me. My senses were freaking out as I noticed all of the people gathered around me. My heartbeat stuttered in my chest and my hands immediately went to my stomach. Where was Fang?

Their eyes followed my movement.

Every single person around me was donning a white coat and they all had eager glints in their eyes. I looked down at what I was sitting on and realized it was an operating table. A heart monitor was wrapped around my wrist and something was wrapped around my belly.

The room was totally silent as we each waited to see who would speak first. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins, but I didn't feel ready to kick some ass. I felt tired and wanted Fang.

Finally, a small woman with deep black hair stepped forward. Her eyes were the strangest shade of yellow and her skin was a deep tan. She was beautiful. But the beauty didn't fool me. I knew she was one of them.

She approached slowly and held out a dainty hand in my direction.

_Does she really expect me to shake her hand? Or does she really want to lose a limb?_

Realizing her gesture was going to be unreturned, she let it drop and smiled instead.

_Seriously? No brownie points. Good try though, Thumbelina._

"Hello, Max." Her voice, though soft and quiet, oozed confidence.

I simply raised an eyebrow at her in an effort to say, _on with it._

"Not in a talking mood? Okay then. Down to business, I suppose. We're a league of scientists who have been studying you children for years."

_Yeah, get in line, lady._

"We studied your abilities, your flight patterns, flight speeds, body mass index, and so on. But what interests us the most is your reproductive abilities."

I froze instantly.

She smirked slightly and continued. "You have a beautiful baby in there. Very active little girl." I wasn't shocked at her words. I felt a lot of giddiness at the news, a bit of fear of knowing I was going to have to raise a daughter, and a lot of fury for not knowing how she knew this.

She nodded her head to the side of my bed where I saw another monitor sitting beside mine, and a very fast blip was showing on the screen. The baby's heartbeat. Tears welled up at the sound but I looked up quickly to keep them at bay before turning back to the woman.

"Ever curious as to what she will look like Max? I do. But fortunately for me, we wont wait long."

Before her words could even process, I felt a slight prick of a needle in my arm and my head started to feel fuzzy again. I tried to fight the sleepiness and jumped off the bed, only to be hoisted back up by a pair of large arms. My flails got weaker and weaker until I couldn't move anymore. The last thing I saw before my eyes closed was a scalpel coming towards my belly.

Then there was nothing.

_**Okay. So my fiancée is in Iraq, my medical internship is on hold because I'm pregnant with twin girls, and I'm busy with school. So that's my excuse. (: Anyone that reviews, gets a teaser. If you don't want to know if the baby actually comes, tell me in the review and I'll give you a snippet that doesn't reveal that answer. Lotsalove!**_


	8. Centimeters of glass

_**Two updates in a day? Yep. Go me. Enjoy!**_

Fang sat in silence, just staring at the tiny baby within the glass box. She had been put in one of them to keep her protected from any diseases or viruses floating around the hospital. Fang was grateful for the good he knew the box was doing but his hand ached as he wished to be able to touch the tiny figure.

Her hair was fine and dark, slightly wavy, even with its shortness. She was long and skinny and had Fang's long dark eyelashes. The only time he'd seen her eyes open was only for a few seconds but he knew exactly what they looked like. Every speck of gold, every green streak and occasional blue, set in dazzling almond shaped eyes above high cheekbones. Those were eyes he would know anywhere, because he'd looked at them everyday of his life. They were Max's eyes. Her skin was darker than Max's yet still had her rosy cheeks. Her high cheekbones curved around subtly to her tiny ears and her small nose quivered in sleep.

Then there were her wings. They were tiny. That's all that Fang had thought the first time he saw them. They were about as long as his hand was from finger tip to wrist and a very light brown. They had streaks of black and one large patch of white covering the very tips.

They were beautiful.

Her tiny hands twitched and he heard her cry out softly before she curled closer to the warmth of the super high-tech heat lamp that had been put over her. His large hand rested on the glass right where her tiny one had fallen, still crying out softly. But after a few minutes, as if she knew her daddy's presence was near, she slipped back into a deeper sleep and the soft cries stopped.

Fang, as if his body could only relax when hers did, relaxed into his chair and drifted to sleep, their hands only missing each others by the few centimeters of glass.

"Sir?…Excuse me, sir?" A voice woke Fang sometime later and he bolted awake. He looked up from his chair to see a young nurse with dark brown hair and friendly blue eyes looking down at him with a huge, yet gentle smile on her face. He looked around, trying to see if everything was cool; first, he checked the window. Nope, nothing exciting there. Just those nasty storm clouds and the light rain that had never stopped falling. He scoped the room and his eyes fell on the little box.

Empty.

He turned to look up at the nurse in panic, when his eyes stopped at the bundle she had cradled expertly in her arms.

"Do you want to hold her?" The voice was gentle and Fang had to swallow hard before answering, still only managing a whispered, "Yes."

The nurse, who's name tag said Megan, leant down slowly and placed the pink-blanket wrapped bundle in Fang's arms.

He stared at the tiny baby in his arms, her tiny features relaxed in sleep, her plump pink lips slightly open. Fang smiled. _Just like how Max sleeps, _he thought to himself. One of her arms had slipped from the blanket and as Fang reached to pull it back in, lightly grabbing her tiny hand, her fingers closed around one of his and she hung on for dear life. He stared at her small hand until he noticed the nurse, Megan, still standing next to him. He looked up at her curiously and noticed she still had that smile on her face.

"How is it that I can hold her?" The sentence didn't make much sense but the nurse understood.

"We're not exactly sure but her vitals improved impeccably. Now she's as healthy as a full-term baby." Megan smiled down at his daughter. Fang looked back down at her and was hit with an odd force, like something had grabbed at his heart and strapped itself on. And he knew immediately what it was.

It was his daughter. The tiny little girl, still clutching to his finger, even in sleep, had latched herself onto his heart the moment that they found out she was growing inside Max's belly. The gravity of it just hit though.

When Fang had entered the room filled with a dozen babies, he had known exactly which baby was his. He had been informed by the nurses that she was too small and susceptible to illness. Only a few hours later, she was well enough to be handled for short periods of time. And here they were.

He was shocked when he felt a tear run down his cheek over his lips which had slipped up into a gentle smile.

"What's her name? She looks so much like you, if I could be so bold as to point out. Same nose, skin tone, mouth, dark hair…" Her sentence trailed off as she looked the baby over. "Max was asking for you. She can't move much but she wanted you."

The sentence was so sudden that Fang whipped his head around fast enough to stir his baby. She whimpered lightly and opened her eyes very slowly. Her lips stretched into a little O as she yawned and looked around the room, her brown eyes not focusing on anything in particular. But her hand never let go of Fang's.

Megan held her hands out and Fang stared at them. "Max wants you. And your baby will be right here when you get back."

He nodded and slowly stood, balancing the tiny weight in one arm while shifting to hand her to the nurse. Megan took her easily, gently pulling their fingers apart. Fang felt a sense of loss but he stood up and placed a hand on her tiny cheek before heading for the door. He was almost there when Megan's voice made him pause.

"What's her name?"

Fang came to a stop, hand still on the knob as he thought of what Max had said to him not that long ago. _"You get to pick her name." _And his response: _"Why? A name is a powerful thing and she's gonna be stuck with it for the rest of her life." _She had smiled gently as him. _"That's why I want you to pick it. You're her daddy."_ Fang: _"But you're her mom." _She had shaken her head and gazed at him with total sincerity as she said: _"But that's just it. If there's one thing that's stronger than a mom's love for her daughter, it's a dad's love. So pick. And I don't want to hear another word about it until it's done."_

Fang hadn't told her but he already had a name, even before she told him to come up with one, even before they knew it was a girl, even before he started teasing her that it was a boy.

And now, after seeing her face, he knew it was perfect.

"Chloe. We'll call her Chloe."He looked back as he said it and then turned and nearly sprinted for Max's room.

Max was laying in her hospital bed, curled up under the covers, clutching at her flat stomach the way she had done when she was pregnant. Her face was worn with exhaustion, even now, as she slept. Her slight frame was shaking, but when Fang walked over to her and felt her forehead, he could tell it wasn't because she was cold.

Being extra careful not to disrupt any of the wires around her, he climbed into the narrow bed behind her and pulled her small body close. The shaking ceased almost immediately and her arms loosened themselves from around herself as she drifted farther into sleep.

Or so Fang thought.

He was just closing his eyes when Max turned over and stared at him straight in the eye. The expression there stunned Fang. No happiness, no anger, no love.

Just fear.

"Did they take her?" The question caught him off guard but he knew what she was thinking of. He shook his head, telling her with the truth in his eyes that no, the School didn't have her. She seemed to believe Fang's reassurance and closed her eyes while shuttering hugely once more. Fang tightened his arms around her waist and leant down to kiss her, hoping to be comforting.

But what he got instead was realization. He'd almost lost her. Max. He'd watched her as she was strapped to a chair, practically growling at anyone that came too close, then watched as she cried when the Whitecoats had left, trying to reach around to cradle her stomach, but unable to get her hands out of the restraints.

He'd woken up in a hospital room with the Flock telling him about finding Max with her stomach cut open and the baby in a little glass bed. They told him how they found Fang unconscious and bleeding and called an ambulance after taking out the white coats. Fang recalled as he jumped from the bed and raced to the ER where the nurses told him Max was in surgery and that he couldn't go in but they'd "do everything they can". So he'd sat with Chloe, thinking of her, to keep his mind from the possibility that Max had died.

And now she was here.

Fang tightened his arms more, keeping in mind to be gentle of her wounds, but his lips became more hungry. Max responded to his intensity until she gasped out in pain from the still healing cut on her stomach. Fang dropped his arms but kept one on her face as it slowly relaxed and her panting slowed.

When she finally laid back down, she looked exhausted. He laid down next to her and gazed at her heartbreakingly beautiful face. She looked back at him evenly.

MAX'S POV

Max gazed at Fang serenely, reading every emotion that came over him. Nothing showed on his face but she could see everything in his dark eyes. A million questions were boiling in her head but she held them back. Was the baby ok? Who was watching her? Where was the flock? Were they alright?

But Max knew that everything was fine. She could see pain in his eyes. But it was pain because he knew she was in pain. But over every other emotion, there was happiness. She'd seen Fang happy before but this…this was a whole new level. There was a tiny smile that wouldn't fall from those sinfully silky lips of his and his eyes were brimming with unspoken thoughts. So the first question was a bit of a shock to Fang. He had expected something along the lines of people's safety but what he got instead was, "So what's her name?"

He looked at Max, the small smile threatening to come over her as she held back laughter at his shocked face, and told her quietly.

"Chloe."

Max's breath caught. The name was beautiful. So girly and sweet. Max looked deeper at the happiness in Fang's eyes and saw something she'd never seen before. The amount of love was overwhelming. There had never been this look in his eyes before. Never when he would hold Angel, or even looking at Max.

Max smiled hugely and he smiled in response, evidently relieved she liked the name.

"I love you, Fang," Max whispered as she laid her head on his chest over his steadily beating heart.

He ran his feeling through her hair and kissed the top of her head lightly, lingering as he whispered his response. "I love you, too, Sweetheart."


End file.
